Forewarned Is Forearmed
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: Sequel to Contrivances With Cole's help, the Charmed Ones and the Scooby Gang set out to find a way to destroy The First and defeat Wyatt. But to get the information they need, they need to get the help of a demon that can't be vanquished and has no re
1. Default Chapter

CHARMED  
  
"Forewarned Is Forearmed"  
  
by J. B. Tilton  
  
This is a sequel to "Contrivances"  
  
(A Charmed/Buffy, The Vampire Slayer/Angel Crossover)  
  
(This story is an AU story.)  
  
email: aramath@isot.com  
  
Rating: PG (for language)  
  
Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB television network. "Buffy, The Vampire Slayer" and "Angel" and all related characters and events are the property of Josh Whedon, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.  
  
* * *  
  
With Cole's help, the Charmed Ones and the Scooby Gang set out to find a way to destroy The First and defeat Wyatt. But to get the information they need, they need to get the help of a demon that can't be vanquished and has no reason to help anyone.  
  
* * *  
  
ONE  
  
"Restin," said Buffy, "what are you doing here? You said that your dealings were with me, not them."  
  
"His name isn't Restin," said Phoebe deliberately. "It's Cole Turner. Except that we vanquished Cole. This has to be another trick by The First."  
  
"Oh, I'm real enough," said Cole, walking into the living room. "I'm sorry about all the subterfuge. It was necessary. But now I'm here to set things straight."  
  
"No," said Buffy. "I've dealt with The First before. You can be very convincing. If you're taking the form of Cole Turner then you can't be Turner. They say you were vanquished and I believe them."  
  
"Really?" asked Cole, holding his hand out. "Touch me. If I really am The First you won't be able to touch me. The First is a spirit being. It can't directly affect the physical world."  
  
Tentatively, Buffy reached out and took hold of Cole's hand. He was solid enough. Buffy took hold of flesh and blood. Which meant he couldn't be The First.  
  
"I don't understand," said Paige. "How could you be here? We were in that awful alternate reality. Phoebe vanquished you with that potion we made. How can you be here now?"  
  
"Do you really think that would be enough to vanquish me?" asked Cole. "Phoebe, do you remember when you came to me in the Wasteland? Do you remember what I told you then?"  
  
"That you couldn't be vanquished like other demons," said Phoebe. "You were a demon but you had a soul. That protected you from ending up like the other vanquished demons."  
  
"Exactly," said Cole. "When I altered reality I went back to being Belthazor. I had never become the Source. When you vanquished me, you vanquished Belthazor not the former Source. But I still have a soul. Even in that altered reality. I could still be vanquished but my soul would also still protect me as it did the first time. Only this time I had the assistance of hindsight. I knew what I had to do to get out of the Wasteland."  
  
"We vanquished you once," said Piper, "it shouldn't be a problem to do it again."  
  
She raised her hands and used her explosive power on Cole. Cole simply raised his hand and caught her magic. Then, with less trouble than it took to think about it, he simply dissolved the magic.  
  
"That won't affect me any more," said Cole, smiling. "A lot has changed since you last vanquished me. I've changed, though I'm sure you won't believe that."  
  
"You lied to me," said Buffy.  
  
"I suppose that depends on your point of view," said Cole. "The Cole Turner I was is gone forever. I'll never be that person again. As I said, a lot of things have changed."  
  
"You're evil," said Phoebe. "You've always been evil and you'll always be evil. What kind of game are you playing with Buffy?"  
  
"No game," said Cole. "And as far as my being evil, I'm above all the good versus evil thing now. Those are the concepts of lesser beings. I've moved on."  
  
"You think yourself superior to us?" asked Giles.  
  
"I am in many ways," said Cole. "It depends on your definition of superior. Do I think I'm better than you? No, not better. Not worse. Just different. On a higher plane, so to speak."  
  
"What do you want?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Just what I said," said Cole. "We need to talk. Things are different from what you think. Wyatt and The First are not your major problems. They are secondary compared to the true threat against you."  
  
"True threat?" questioned Piper. "What true threat?"  
  
"Something you don't even know is involved," said Cole. "A group of people who have their own agenda for the human race. And who have been manipulating things practically from the very beginning."  
  
"That group you said you belonged to," said Buffy.  
  
"Yes," said Cole. "I wasn't aware of what they were doing at first. But I've figured out what they're up to. And I don't agree with what they're doing. They have to be stopped."  
  
"What group?" Phoebe asked. "Some secret faction of demons?"  
  
"Hardly," said Cole. "They call themselves Avatars. You would know them better by a different name. Dark Mages." 


	2. Chapter 2

TWO  
  
"Dark Mages?" questioned Leo. "What would they have to do with this? They're dedicated to maintaining a balance between good and evil."  
  
"Really?" Giles asked. "Why on Earth would they do such a thing?"  
  
"Because they don't believe either good or evil will ultimately win the fight," said Chris. "They don't believe there can be a resolution to the question. But why would they be involved in this? There's never been any indication anyone other than Wyatt was involved. Him and The First, now that we know which demon infected Wyatt."  
  
"They weren't originally," said Cole. "They weren't aware of what was going on until you came back from the future. In some ways their surveillance of the mortal realm is more complete than even that of the Elders. When you came back from the future they were aware of it. They've been watching you ever since."  
  
"You still haven't answered my question," said Leo. "What do the Dark Mages have to do with any of this?"  
  
"Nothing directly," said Cole. "At least not yet. They've simply been watching and planning. And I think they plan to strike very soon. They sent me to prepare the way. By becoming friends with Buffy and getting her to trust me. When you went to get her they knew there was a chance their plans would be exposed. So they've been watching very closely ever since."  
  
"You talk a lot but you don't say much," said Angel.  
  
"You noticed that, too?" questioned Buffy. "I mentioned it to him before. He only said he told me what I needed to hear. That anything else was extraneous information."  
  
"At the time," said Cole, "I believed it. But then, I wasn't aware of what the Avatars were planning."  
  
"We can't trust him," said Paige. "He tried to kill Piper and me. If it weren't for Phoebe, he would have succeeded, too. He used to be the Source. Undisputed ruler of the underworld. Angel and Spike said that a human with incredible power was trying to organize the demonic underworld. How do we know that person isn't him?"  
  
"That's a very good question," said Buffy. "For that matter, how do we know this is really Cole Turner? Paige said that White Lighters have the ability to change their form. She can do it and she's only half White Lighter. If Wyatt is Leo and Piper's son, he must be half White Lighter, too. For all we know he's Wyatt in his shape changed form."  
  
"That wouldn't be very smart," said Piper. "Considering how much we all hate Cole, it wouldn't be very smart to pose as him. Or to expose himself to us now."  
  
"She has a point, however," said Giles. "How do we know this really is Cole Turner and not Wyatt trying to throw us off our guard?"  
  
"I don't think it is," said Willow. "Remember, I helped fight The First. The power I sensed from it is different from the power I'm sensing from him. He might be able to change his form but I doubt he could change that."  
  
"Whoever he is," said Angel, "he's obviously no friend. I'm with Paige and the others. We can't trust him."  
  
"Here, here, mate," said Spike. "There are too many bleeding players as it is. A bloke practically needs a scorecard to keep up with everyone. We can't go throwing in new players at this stage of the game especially if we aren't sure which side he's really on."  
  
"Take care, vampires," said Cole. "You may have souls but you're still vampires. I could make the same arguments against you."  
  
"Except they've proven their on our side," said Phoebe. "You're still half demon. And you've proven you aren't. Whether you're Wyatt or Cole, we can't trust you. And you're definitely not welcome here."  
  
"I'll admit I made some mistakes in the past," said Cole. "But as I said, I've moved beyond that now. I'm not trying to get us back together, Phoebe. I now know that is never going to happen. I couldn't accept that for a long time. I can now. My only objective here is to stop the Avatars from completing their plans. And help you defeat both Wyatt and The First."  
  
"Why should we believe you?" asked Piper. "You've lied to us before."  
  
"If I was lying," said Cole, removing a potion bottle from his pocket, "I wouldn't give you this?"  
  
"What is it?" asked Phoebe taking the bottle from Cole.  
  
"Something the Avatars wanted me to give to Buffy," said Cole. "They said it would only make her sleep and allow her new powers to develop. They claimed those powers would be needed to fight The First. But I don't believe them."  
  
"And what do you believe?" asked Giles.  
  
"I believe they want to incapacitate Buffy," said Cole. "So that when The First attacks, she'll be unable to fight back."  
  
"Why would they do that?" asked Leo. "That would give The First the upper hand. It would violate their tenant of maintaining the balance."  
  
"No it wouldn't," said Cole. "In fact, it would help them to facilitate their greatest victory in that goal."  
  
"What are you blathering about?" asked Spike.  
  
"If this incapacitates Buffy as they claim," said Cole, "she would be vulnerable to any attack made against her. The Avatars know that you'll probably come up with a protection for young Wyatt. Which will prevent the grown up Wyatt from becoming evil. When The First strikes, it will be vulnerable. You'll attempt to vanquish it and it will need to get away quickly."  
  
"It won't do any good," said Piper. "No matter where it goes, we'll follow it and put an end to it. That way my baby will never be at risk again."  
  
"Not if you can't find it you won't," said Cole. "And that's their plan. To give The First the perfect hiding spot. A place you'd never think of looking."  
  
"Just where might that be?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Inside you," said Cole. "In the induced coma, you won't be able to resist it. It can take possession of you and the others will simply think that it's fled. While they're looking all over the world for it, it will be hiding inside you. So that it can destroy the others without suspicion."  
  
"The First can't possess a human," said Giles. "All of our texts are clear on that matter. It can't affect the physical world."  
  
"Your texts are wrong," said Cole. "Under specific circumstances, it has a brief window of opportunity where it can inhabit a human body. Once it does that it only has to bide its time until its power is replenished. In physical form, that time will be a fraction of what it normally would be."  
  
"I'll ask again," said Leo. "Why would they do this? How does this help them with their goal to maintain the balance between good and evil?"  
  
"In human form," said Cole, "even The First has the constraints of that form. I believe that once it inhabits Buffy, the Avatars plan to kill her. If that happens, The First would be killed, too. Wiping out one of the greatest evils in history." 


	3. Chapter 3

THREE  
  
"There's a flaw in your theory," said Giles. "The First is predominantly a spirit being. Even if Buffy should be killed while it's inhabiting her, it would simply be returned to its spirit form."  
  
"No, Cole might have a point," said Leo. "In order to inhabit a human body, it would have to bond with the spirit of that body. In essence, the two would form to make a third, separate entity. That entity would control the body, dominated by the presence of The First."  
  
"And if the body is killed while it's still inside," continued Chris, "the human spirit would be released. To move on to its reward or punishment, whichever that is. But being joined, as they would be, the human spirit would take a great deal of power that had once belonged to The First. Possibly stripping away enough of that power to make The First just another spirit being. Incapable of ever being a threat again."  
  
"Precisely," said Cole. "That's why the Avatars wanted me to give Buffy that potion. To prevent her from resisting when The First attempts the take over."  
  
"Why Buffy?" asked Willow. "Why not Piper or Phoebe or Paige? Or me for that matter? Why go after Buffy specifically?"  
  
"The First couldn't go after a magical being," explained Cole. "Even you, Willow, though you are not what might be called a 'true' witch, you still possess magic. That would prevent The First from possessing you four. Your magicks would conflict with each other."  
  
"So why Buffy?" asked Giles. "If this is possible, why not just attack some unassuming mortal who has no magic?"  
  
"Because most bodies couldn't withstand the infusion of magic The First would bring with the joining," said Cole. "The body has to be a mortal being to prevent the conflict of magic. But it has to be sturdy enough to withstand the infusion of magic that The First possesses. There are few people in the world who fit that description."  
  
"The Slayer would be perfect for something like that," said Angel. "Not magical but definitely not normal."  
  
"Right," said Spike. "Which also explains why it doesn't go after another demon or one of us. Blighter probably couldn't inhabit a dead body. Which means vampires are safe from its attacks."  
  
"That's right," said Cole. "If Buffy took that potion, when The First was defeated by the Charmed Ones, it would find the perfect hiding place in Buffy. And as I said, since no one believes it can affect the physical world, no one would think to look inside another person. Hiding in plain sight, as it were."  
  
"I still don't see where maintaining a balance comes in," said Paige. "If they are successful, they effectively rid the world of a powerful evil. From all accounts one of the most powerful evils in existence. Wouldn't that leave things a bit lop-sided?"  
  
"Killing Buffy while she's inhabited by The First is, I believe, only the first part of their plan," said Cole. "As we've said, their purpose is to maintain a balance between good and evil. If they destroy a powerful evil like The First, they'd have to destroy an equally powerful force for good. And in doing that, they would set back magic at least three hundred years."  
  
"You're talking about us," said Phoebe. "The Charmed Ones. We've often been told we're the most powerful witches in history. The greatest force for good that has ever existed. Or ever will exist. If they effectively destroy an evil as powerful as The First, they'd have to destroy an equally powerful force for good. Which means they'd have to kill us."  
  
"That's part two of their plan," said Cole. "To maintain the balance, they'll turn on you once The First is finished. With no Source in the underworld and the Elders at only a fraction of the power they once had, there won't be a champion on either side. It could take generations or even longer before either side could recoup from a loss like that. If they could even recover. Each side will continue with the fight as they have for millennia. With hundreds of thousands of mortals in the middle. If they succeed, there might never be a resolution to the conflict. It could go on forever." 


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR  
  
"If you're telling the truth," said Phoebe. "Your track record in that area isn't exactly impressive."  
  
"Granted," said Cole. "I haven't always been the most reliable person. But like I said, that Cole Turner is gone forever. I don't have a reason to lie to you this time."  
  
"Unless you're working with The First," said Buffy. "The last time it had this mock priest working for it. He killed a lot of my friends. He maimed Xander. And he tried to kill me more than once. We still have only your word about all this. It could still be a trap set by The First or Wyatt."  
  
"Then why would I warn you?" asked Cole. "Why would I tell you about the Avatars plans? Piper can check out that potion. She can tell you it will do exactly what I've said it would do. If I were working for either of them, I wouldn't have warned you. I'd have just given you the potion and let The First take you over."  
  
"Or it could all be an elaborate plan to draw our attention away from what they're really doing," said Giles. "Buffy and Phoebe have good points. What you're saying is incredible. While it may sound plausible the most effective schemes usually do. Scams, I believe the Americans call them."  
  
"We just have no reason to believe you, Cole," said Phoebe. "There's too much history between us. It can be dangerous to be allied with you as Piper, Paige, and I have found out on many occasions. There's too much at stake here. We just can't take that risk."  
  
"I understand," said Cole. "And I can't say that I blame you. I still love you, Phoebe, but that part of our lives is over. Even if you don't believe me I'm not going to stand by and watch you be destroyed. I'll be keeping an eye on you. And if you need my help, I'll be here."  
  
Cole suddenly vanished from the manor. Everyone looked at each other wondering how much, if any, of what he had told them was true. Finally, Piper said she was going to check out the potion and see exactly what it would do.  
  
* * *  
  
"Do you believe him?" Angel asked Buffy.  
  
"I don't know," said Buffy. "It makes sense. We defeated The First in Sunnydale. It makes sense that it would change its tactics the next time it attacked. That's what I would do. But Giles can't find any information that would corroborate Cole's claim that The First can inhabit a body."  
  
"Maybe the Elders would know something about that," said Willow. "They seem to have a lot of information."  
  
"We do," said Leo. "But we don't know everything. The First was defeated thousands of years ago. We've always believed it had been vanquished. At least to the point where it wouldn't post a threat again. What little we do know from that far back was passed down by word of mouth. And there aren't very many Elders or White Lighters who remember too much from so long ago."  
  
"What if he's told us is true?" questioned Chris. "Even part of it? If it is and we ignore him, we could be putting ourselves in even greater danger."  
  
"Which would also be true if he's lied and we believe him," said Giles. "I'm not a military man but I do know that in order to mount an effective offensive you have to have accurate information. Without it you're just shooting blind."  
  
"And that would put the innocent at risk," said Paige.  
  
"The innocent are always at risk, love," said Spike. "That's why we're in this bloody war in the first place."  
  
"I only meant they're at more risk," said Paige. "If we plan a strategy based on faulty information, someone could get hurt. Not just one of us but the innocent, too. There has to be some way to find out if Cole is telling us the truth."  
  
"You really think it's Cole?" Angel asked Phoebe. "You said this Wyatt could shape shift. Are you sure it wasn't him just looking like Cole?"  
  
"I don't know," said Phoebe. "He certainly looked and sounded like Cole. And I didn't sense any anger or hatred from him like I did when Wyatt was here. Or when we faced The First in the nursery. If it is Cole, he's not the man he used to be. He could never block Piper's power before, even after he came back from the Wasteland."  
  
"What about this Wasteland?" Giles asked. "Is it some sort of demonic burial ground or something?"  
  
"Something like that," said Paige. "It's supposed to be where vanquished demons go. Some kind of beast absorbs their essence."  
  
"Cole didn't suffer that fate because he had a soul," said Phoebe. "It's also how he was able to come back from there. But I know what you're thinking. Unfortunately it wouldn't help us. There are only two beings that inhabit the Wasteland and neither is going to be able to help us. Or rather they won't help us."  
  
"I see," said Giles. "Still there must be a way to corroborate what Cole said. I'll just have to continue my research."  
  
"Let's get to it, then," said Paige. "The sooner we can figure this out the better I'll like it." 


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE  
  
"How's it coming?" Leo asked Piper in the kitchen.  
  
"Slow," said Piper. "I have figured out what ingredients is in this potion. From what I can tell it would do exactly what Cole claimed. It's a very powerful sedative. Not strong enough to kill someone but powerful enough to put them in a near-coma for a while."  
  
"Which means they would be defenseless against possession," finished Leo.  
  
"I would suppose," said Piper.  
  
"What's on your mind?" asked Leo.  
  
"What do you mean?" Piper asked.  
  
"Come on, Piper," said Leo. "We were together for a long time. I can read your moods. Something is on your mind and it isn't the potion. Is it Wyatt or The First?"  
  
"Actually," said Piper, "it's Cole right now. Did he seem different to you?"  
  
"Different how?" Leo asked.  
  
"I don't know," said Piper. "Before he was always kind of defensive around us. Even when he was helping us he still seemed just a little nervous. Like we didn't really trust him or something."  
  
"We didn't," said Leo.  
  
"That's beside the point," said Piper. "I didn't get that impression this time. He seemed relaxed almost. It's hard to explain."  
  
"I didn't notice," said Leo. "But then, I wasn't really worried about his mood at the moment."  
  
"I know," said Piper. "I just sensed something different about him, that's all."  
  
"I thought Phoebe was the empathy?" Leo asked, smiling.  
  
"It wasn't like that," said Piper. "It was more his body language and the tone of his voice. I think that since Phoebe became an empath she might rely on it a little too much. She forgets there are other indicators of what a person is thinking and feeling."  
  
"You might be right," said Leo. "Well, I'm going to check in with the Elders. I'll let them know what Cole told us and see if we can find out anything. If you need me, just call."  
  
"Okay, sweetie," said Piper as she went back to work on the potion.  
  
Leo smiled as he orbed out. It had been a long time since Piper had called him that. He had missed it. And it wasn't just Cole that seemed to be changing. The tension that had existed between Piper and him seemed less intense this time. Maybe things were beginning to change.  
  
* * *  
  
Angel and Spike went out just after sunset as they usually did. Searching the demonic underground was tedious work. No demon wanted to talk with a vampire that had a soul. But even after more than one hundred years, Angelus' reputation still permeated the underground. And more than a few demons knew Spike. They had just entered a demonic "bar".  
  
"What do you think, mate?" Spike asked. "Play it cool or should we just start busting heads?"  
  
"That bartender," said Angel. "I remember him. It was about one hundred twenty years ago. We met in a little place just outside of Paris. If I remember correctly, he was pretty well connected with some higher-level demons. Let's play this one cool. He's bound to be more cooperative that way."  
  
They headed for the bar. The bartender was a rotund demon with a yellowish hue to his skin. His eyes were bright green and seemed to glow against the backdrop of his head. He had only three fingers on each hand and those were long and spindly. As Angel and Spike walked up to the bar, he was cleaning a glass.  
  
"Angelus?" questioned the bartender as the two walked up to the bar. "Well, as I live and breathe, it is you."  
  
"You aren't alive and you don't breathe," said Angel, smiling.  
  
"True enough," said the bartender. "Still, it's only a figure of speech. It's been a long time, my friend. Much too long."  
  
"Spenger," said Angel, "this is Spike."  
  
"Not the Spike?" questioned the demon, a broad smile on his face.  
  
"You sure you're a demon?" asked Spike.  
  
"Reclamation demon," said Spenger. "Though I've been retired for about sixty years. You've heard of us, haven't you? We reclaim souls that have escaped the underworld. Pretty easy work, to be honest. Now, what can I get you boys?"  
  
"Just looking for some information," said Angel.  
  
"For my friend, Angelus, anything," beamed the demon.  
  
"It's Angel now," said Angel.  
  
"Yes, of course," said Spenger. "I heard about that nasty business with the gypsies. Shame, really. You did some fine work when you were Angelus. Now, what kind of information are you looking for?"  
  
"Information on The First," said Angel, his voice lowered so no one would overhear him.  
  
"The First Evil?" questioned Spenger. "Now there's a nasty piece of work. Been vanquished a few thousand years I believe. Why would you be interested in that?"  
  
"It's back," said Angel. "I need to find someone who knows about it. Things that aren't in the books."  
  
"Hmm," said Spenger. "That's a tough one. Not many demons still around from when that thing roamed the land. What with Slayers and witches and Druids and such. And most of the ones who are still around are retired, like me. Or stay in the underworld."  
  
"Anything at all," said Angel. "It's important."  
  
"Yeah, bloke," said Spike. "You might say we're working against a deadline here."  
  
"Well," said Spenger, "the only one I can think of would be Lemmick. He was around back then. But I gotta warn you. He's not the most sociable demon. Keeps to himself pretty much these days."  
  
"Lemmick?" questioned Angel.  
  
"Yeah," said Spenger. "A Revenant demon. Missed his mark after he was conjured. Been hanging around ever since. Seems his mark died before Lemmick could get to him. He's kind of bitter about it."  
  
"I can imagine," said Angel. "Where can I find this Lemmick?"  
  
"Lower levels," said Spenger. "There's a warehouse in the warehouse district that serves as a sort of homeless shelter for disenfranchised demons. He stays in the lower levels there most of the time."  
  
"Thanks, Spenger," said Angel, tossing a fifty dollar bill up on the bar. "You've been a big help."  
  
"Any time, any time," said the demon, picking up the bill. "Don't be a stranger. Next time, the drinks are on the house."  
  
"Friendly fellow," said Spike as he and Angel left the bar. "He seemed to like you well enough."  
  
"Yeah, I did him a favor once," said Angel. "I guess he's still appreciative of it."  
  
"Angelus did someone a favor?" questioned Spike. "How come I never heard about it?"  
  
"Long story," said Angel. "The sun is going to be up soon. We need to get back to the manor. We can go see Lemmick later tonight."  
  
"Right," said Spike. "Never met a Revenant before."  
  
"Not many have," said Angel. "Most don't live more than a few days. Come on. We'd better hurry. I don't want to get caught out here when the sun comes up."  
  
"Good idea, mate," said Spike. "Lead the way."  
  
Angel and Spike headed for the manor as quickly as possible. With luck, they would get there just before the sun rose. 


	6. Chapter 6

SIX  
  
"A Revenant demon?" questioned Giles when the two vampires had returned to the manor. "How extraordinary."  
  
"What's a Revenant demon?" asked Piper. "I never heard of it."  
  
"Not many people have," said Giles. "They are ancient demons. Actually, they aren't demons at all. They're conjured beings. Their only purpose is to destroy those they've been conjured for."  
  
"Oh great another demon to worry about," said Paige.  
  
"Not likely, love," said Spike. "As the bookworm said, they're conjured for specific people."  
  
"Spike's right," said Leo. "Revenants are conjured to exact vengeance on someone's enemies. The only people who need fear them are the ones they've been conjured to go after. But it's been hundreds of years since a Revenant was conjured. It's not likely that any would still be alive today."  
  
"It would if it missed its mark," said Angel. "That could only mean the target died before the Revenant could get to it."  
  
"Wouldn't that just end the enchantment?" asked Phoebe. "If the Revenant is conjured to kill someone and that person dies, doesn't that fulfill the purpose of summoning it?"  
  
"Not in this case," said Giles. "You see, the enchantment to summon a Revenant is very complex. The purpose of the ritual is to instill the desire in the Revenant to cause the victim an excruciating death. The demon is bound to its victim in a sense. It's drawn to its victim no matter where the victim is. And the Revenant exists until it carries out its purpose."  
  
"Unless the victim dies first," said Angel. "If the victim dies of, say, a heart attack before the Revenant can get to them, then the Revenant can't complete its purpose. So it just continues to exist. But with no purpose."  
  
"Bummer," said Paige. "So this thing just hangs around with nowhere to go and nothing to do?"  
  
"Essentially," said Giles. "It's bound to a person who is no longer alive. With no way to complete the purpose for which it was created."  
  
"Which is going to make it difficult to get information from," said Angel. "Threats aren't going to work. There's nothing we can threaten it with. We can't kill it and it knows that."  
  
"What about a Power of Three spell?" Phoebe asked. "Wouldn't that destroy it?"  
  
"Not permanently," said Leo. "The enchantment of the ritual would reconstitute it in a short time. As Giles said, it has only one purpose. To destroy the one it's bound to. To my knowledge, no one has ever been able to destroy a Revenant permanently."  
  
"I have an idea," said Willow.  
  
"We're all ears," said Piper. "We need whatever information this Revenant has and anything that will help us we'll listen to."  
  
"Well," said Willow, "my mom used to say you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar."  
  
"And your point being?" asked Spike, just a bit annoyed.  
  
"Instead of threatening it," said Willow, "why not offer it something it wants instead."  
  
"That's a good idea except there's nothing it would want," said Angel. "It can't fulfill its purpose and it doesn't need anything to survive."  
  
"Well," said Willow, "I would think that if it can't fulfill its purpose because the victim is dead then maybe it just wants to go back to whatever it was before it was conjured. What if we offer to do that for it? You think it might help us then?"  
  
"Just how are we supposed to do that?" asked Chris. "You heard what Leo and Giles said. It can't be vanquished."  
  
"No," said Willow, "but what about undoing the binding of the enchantment? If it's no longer bound to a victim wouldn't it just cease to exist then?"  
  
"She has a point," said Piper. "We might not be able to vanquish it, but if we can break the binding it's under that might just be the same as fulfilling its purpose."  
  
"It's worth a try," said Angel. "After all these thousands of years I'll bet it would jump at the chance to end it."  
  
"So we're going to entice a demon to help us by offering to vanquish it?" Paige asked. "That's a new one."  
  
"It should be easy enough to write a spell for it," said Phoebe. "If Giles and Angel will tell me everything they can about this Revenant it shouldn't be difficult to come up with a spell for it."  
  
"Get started," said Piper. "But it also means that the three of us will have to go see this demon. Leaving Wyatt and the manor vulnerable. We certainly can't take Wyatt with us. Leo, what about taking him up there for a while?"  
  
"That's not a good idea," said Leo. "For some reason, The First has never learned where the Elders are. I guess it just doesn't consider them enough of a threat to find out. But if I take Wyatt up there, it might be able to sense him there. That could put them all at risk from an evil at least as powerful as the Titans."  
  
"Okay," said Piper, "then what do we do?"  
  
"You leave him here," said Chris. "Leo and I can stay and watch him. If nothing else we can always orb him away if there's an attack."  
  
"And I'll be here," said Willow. "I may not be a Charmed One but I'm pretty powerful if I do say so myself."  
  
"I'll be here, too," said Buffy. "Other than busting heads and staking vampires there's not much else I can do to this Revenant demon. And since that won't be effective, I wouldn't be much help. I can help protect Wyatt while you guys are getting the information we need."  
  
"Thanks, everyone," said Piper. "I appreciate all the help. Especially you, Buffy. I know you're usually the one giving the orders and being in control. It can't be easy having to give up some of that to someone else. I know. I've been there."  
  
"Well," said Buffy, "the object here is to defeat these evils. The First is my evil. But Wyatt is yours. I know when I'm out of my element. Let's just hope this Lemmick has something useful for us."  
  
"I'm sure he will have," said Angel. "If he's been around as long as Spenger claims he'll have accumulated a lot of knowledge. Not all it will be in Giles' books."  
  
"We should go right after sunset," said Spike. "That should give us enough time to get there, get the information we need and get back before the sun comes up."  
  
"Good idea," said Phoebe. "I should have the unbinding spell done by then."  
  
"Then all we can do is wait for now," said Piper. "And hope Wyatt or the The First don't attack before then."  
  
It was a fear they all lived with. That one or both of their adversaries would attack before they were ready. And their greatest fear was that both would attack at the same time. None of them knew if they could withstand that. And secretly Piper wondered if she would be able to withstand Wyatt's attack. In all likelihood, she might be forced to vanquish her own child. And she wasn't sure she could do that. 


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN  
  
The warehouse Spenger had told Angel about looked totally deserted. As if no one had been around it in several years. Angel explained that was all an illusion. Carefully tended to make it appear to have been abandoned so that no one would inadvertently stumble into the place.  
  
"It's sort of a safe house for demons," Angel explained. "Factions that would normally tear each other apart aren't allowed to fight in here. That way any demon can come here and rest up or regain their strength without fear of attack."  
  
"What about us?" Piper asked. "You and Spike should be okay here. But we're not demons. Do we need to worry about demons attacking us?"  
  
"I don't know," said Angel. "The rule is that no fighting is allowed. Anyone who does is permanently banished from here. But then again, nothing but demons has ever come here. I can't honestly say what the reaction will be. They certainly won't be happy to see you."  
  
"Well, we're not really happy to be here," said Paige. "But it's necessary. Let's just mind our own business and hopefully they'll just leave us alone."  
  
Together, the five walked into the building. Once inside it was clear this was anything but an abandoned building. Much of the building had been cubicled off to form sleeping areas. There even appeared to be a kitchen at the back where who knows what was being served. Piper preferred not to think about what the "cuisine" for many of the demons might be.  
  
"Welcome to the Overworld," said man walking out of the shadows in front of them.  
  
Only this was no man. He was clearly a vampire. He had the wrinkled brow, yellow eyes, and fang teeth characteristic of all vampires. And behind him walked two more vampires. Obviously the welcoming committee for this place.  
  
"All are welcome," said the first vampire. "Then he noticed the three humans standing behind Angel and Spike. "What's this? Did you bring us a little something to snack on?"  
  
"Back off, fang boy," said Piper. "I don't want any trouble with you but you start anything and you're going to regret it."  
  
"A witch?" questioned the vampire. "Three witches?" He turned to Angel. "Are you insane bringing them here? Do you have any idea what the residents are going to do when they find out you've brought witches to this place?"  
  
"The rules say no fighting," said Angel. "They're willing to abide by them if no one bothers them. Besides, we aren't here for a fight. We're just looking for some information."  
  
"But they now know of this place," said a second vampire. "What's to keep them from returning later?"  
  
"Listen," said Phoebe, "we don't have any interest in you or your friends. As Angel said, we just want some information. Once we get that we'll forget this place even exists."  
  
"I can't allow that," said the first vampire. "It's too much of a risk."  
  
"That's not your decision, mate," said Spike. "Now, why don't you run along and fetch your master for us. That's a good little demon."  
  
"Why should we?" questioned the third vampire. "Three against two. And I'm sure some of our friends will help us with the witches. Considering how many demons are here at any given time it would seem you're badly outnumbered."  
  
"Maybe so," said Angel, suddenly changing into his vampire form, "but I guarantee the three of you won't live long enough to see it. Now do as Spike says and go get the head demon."  
  
"Spike?" questioned the first vampire. "You're Spike? I heard the Slayer had staked you."  
  
"The new of my death have been greatly exaggerated," said Spike. "And unless you want Angelus to loose his temper, I think you'd better run along real quick like."  
  
"Angelus?" questioned the first vampire, fear in his eyes. "You're Angelus? Hey, we don't want no trouble. Just wait here and I'll get Gangis for you. He runs the place."  
  
Without another word the vampire turned and disappeared down a dark corridor.  
  
"Seems he's heard of you," said Paige.  
  
"Most vampires have," said Spike. "Angelus was something of a real terror in the day."  
  
Suddenly the vampire returned with another demon. This one looked almost human. Except for the glowing red eyes, pale blue skin, and forked tongue, he might even have passed for human. He walked up and stood in front of Angel and Spike.  
  
"Well, well, well, Angelus," said the demon. "It's an honor to have you here. And Spike as well. We've heard of him too. Morgan tells me you've brought witches here." He glanced over at the three sisters. "That's unprecedented. I'm not sure they will be welcome here."  
  
"The rules say no fighting," said Angel. "It doesn't say no fighting for only demons. If no one bothers them, they won't bother anyone else. And once we've left they'll forget about this place so you don't have to worry about them coming back."  
  
"I see," said the demon. "Well, you're right. The rules do say no fighting." He turned back to the first vampire. "Morgan, pass the word. As long as the witches behave themselves I'll expect all of our guests to act appropriately. Angelus' word is good enough for me. Even if he does have a soul now."  
  
"Thanks," said Angel. "Like we told him, we're only here for some information."  
  
"Lemmick, no doubt," said the demon.  
  
"You know why we're here?" asked Piper.  
  
"It wasn't hard to figure out," said the demon. "There's a mysterious human who's been organizing demons for the past few days. And rumor has it that The First Evil is back. Somewhat surprising considering that the Slayer was supposed to have vanquished it in Sunnydale some months ago."  
  
"It's back," said Angel. "That's why we need to see Lemmick. We need to find out what he knows about it."  
  
"That may be difficult," said the demon. "Lemmick stays in the lower levels most of the time. He rarely comes out. And he's never received any guests. He doesn't even like talking to other demons. I doubt he'll talk to a couple of vampires and some witches."  
  
"Just tell him we're here," said Angel. "And also tell him we have a proposition for him. One I'm sure he'd be interested in."  
  
"There's not much he would be interested in," said the demon.  
  
"He'll be interested in this, mate," said Spike.  
  
"I'll pass on the message," said the demon. "You can wait here. I shouldn't be long."  
  
The group waited impatiently while the demon went to deliver the message. 


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT  
  
Angel, Spike, and the sisters cautiously entered single room that comprised the lower level of the Overworld. Gangis was surprised when Lemmick had agreed to see them. But he escorted them to the entrance to the lower level and left them alone.  
  
They noticed the Revenant as soon as they entered the room. It was hard not to. The creature stood over nine feet tall. His skin was a dark gray as if made from stone. It had no hair and its head was squarer than that of a human. But the most disturbing thing about it was that it had no eyes; only empty sockets where the eyes should have been.  
  
"Lemmick?" questioned Angel as they entered the room.  
  
The demon looked at him with its empty eye sockets.  
  
"You must be the infamous Angelus," said the demon in a deep base voice. "And that would be Spike. Two legendary vampires come to see me. I understand you've brought witches with you."  
  
"Yes," said Piper stepping up next to Angel. "I'm Piper Halliwell...."  
  
"A Charmed One," Lemmick finished. "And your two sisters. I should be honored. Such distinguished company."  
  
"Thanks for seeing us," said Piper. "I understand you don't normally see people."  
  
"I was bored," said Lemmick. "And Gangis said you have a proposition for me. One you thought I would be sure to be interested in. I was curious what you thought I might be interested in."  
  
"We need some information and we're willing to pay for it," said Angel.  
  
"I have no need of money," said Lemmick. "And the type of payment most demons receive doesn't interest me either. I don't see what you could possibly offer me that you thought I would be interested in."  
  
"How about a way to complete your mission?" Paige asked.  
  
"Interesting," said Lemmick. "But I'm afraid that isn't possible. If you know who I am you also know what I am. And you must know I can never complete my mission. A jealous husband killed my target before I could get to him. Since I can't destroy him, as I was summoned to do, it's not possible for me to complete my mission."  
  
"What if we could do something about that?" Piper asked. "Would that be worth something to you?"  
  
"What could you do?" Lemmick asked. "Resurrect my target? That would do no good. It wouldn't be the original target. Which means it would do no good for me to kill him."  
  
"We can do the next best thing," said Paige. "If you know who we are then you know what we can do. We've got a spell that might unbind you from your target. If you're not bound to him then you don't need to complete your mission."  
  
"And I would be allowed to finally return to the Earth," said Lemmick, closing his eyes. "I have thought of that for thousands of years. But the magic that created me is powerful. It would take a powerful magic to undo it."  
  
"We can," said Piper. "Nothing is stronger than the Power of Three. So we're willing to make a deal with you. Tell us what you know about The First Evil and we'll free you from your binding."  
  
"An intriguing offer," said Lemmick. "How do I know you will do as you say once I have told you what I know?"  
  
"You have my word," said Piper. "Tell us what you know, no matter how much or how little it is, and we'll use our magic to free you."  
  
"The First Evil," said Lemmick. "A powerful force. Unmatched in its hatred of all humanity. It was vanquished long ago."  
  
"It's back," said Angel. "And we need to know what you know so we can fight it."  
  
"You have made an offer," said Lemmick. "My knowledge of The First may be insufficient to what you offer in payment."  
  
"Well, in all fairness," said Phoebe, "we aren't exactly sure our spell is going to work, either. But whatever you can tell us will be enough."  
  
"An agreeable exchange," said Lemmick. "Sit down. I will tell you all I know of the one called The First Evil."  
  
The five sat and listened intently as Lemmick told what he knew of The First. Some, he admitted, was only speculation or rumor. And some he wasn't clear on the specifics. But when he had finished, he had told them more than they had hoped to learn.  
  
"Now," said Lemmick, "I have completed my part of the bargain. You know all that I do about The First Evil. I will have my payment. Give me the rest I have longed for all these millennia."  
  
Piper, Phoebe, and Paige stood up and joined hands. Together, they intoned the spell they hoped would free the Revenant from its walking death.  
  
"Magic cast from distant past, binding this demon to his quest.  
  
"An unnatural creature summoned for vengeance unable to find his rest.  
  
"We call upon the Power of Three to vanquish the binding and set him free.  
  
"Undo the power that holds him bound, and free his spirit to return to the ground."  
  
They had no sooner completed the incantation than the Revenant turned completely to dust and collapsed on the floor. Satisfied they had successfully broken the binding on the demon, the group turned to leave the lower level and the warehouse that was a haven for demons. 


	9. Chapter 9

NINE  
  
"How's Wyatt?" Piper asked as soon as they returned to the manor.  
  
"Sleeping like a baby," said Buffy. "It's been real quiet around here. Did you find out anything?"  
  
"Plenty," said Angel. "Apparently what Cole told us was true. At least what Lemmick could verify. Under the right circumstances The First is able to inhabit a human child."  
  
"What circumstances?" asked Leo. "Don't worry. Chris is with Wyatt right now. If there's any trouble he'll orb Wyatt away immediately."  
  
"Good," said Piper as they all gathered in the living room. "Well, it happens at most once every century or so. When the five inner planets are in a particular alignment. Apparently that alignment is occurring right now. From the time it starts until they pass through the alignment The First has the opportunity to take on corporeal form. And it has to join with the baby while it's still in that form."  
  
"But there are other restrictions," said Angel. "The child must be strong enough to withstand the magic The First will infuse them with. Only certain children have that strength. And the child must be under one year of age, preferably under six months."  
  
"Well, so far, Wyatt fits that," said Leo.  
  
"However," said Paige, "the most important restrictions are that it can only take place on the second day of the full moon. Something about some mystical energy radiated by the moon at this time. Lemmick couldn't remember exactly what the reasoning was."  
  
"Plus," said Phoebe, "the most opportune time is between sunset and midnight on Friday the 13th. The most effective time is just a few minutes before midnight until a few minutes after midnight."  
  
"The so-called witching hour," said Buffy.  
  
"Yes," said Piper. "That's supposedly when its power will be the strongest. It will be the perfect time for it to try to inhabit Wyatt."  
  
"The full moon begins in three days," said Giles, consulting one of his books. "It's expected to be full on Thursday, Friday, and Saturday."  
  
"And today is the 9th," said Buffy. "That makes Friday the 13th. Which means that's probably going to be when it attacks."  
  
"That would make sense," said Leo. "It would probably wait until it's at its strongest. Now all we have to do is come up with a way to fight it when it's in its corporeal form."  
  
"That's the best part," said Piper. "While it's in its corporeal form it's just as vulnerable as any human. It's magic is suspended until it completes the possession. Once it attacks I'll just blow it up and that will be the end of it."  
  
"Need I remind you," said Giles, "that we aren't talking about a being. The First Evil is more a force of nature than a living creature. If you destroy its corporeal form it will simply revert back to its spirit form."  
  
"True," said Paige, "but according to Lemmick it will destroy a lot of The Firsts' power. Make it even weaker than it is now. Which means it will take considerably longer before it can replenish that power."  
  
"Interesting," said Giles. "And you got all this from a creature created solely for the purpose of destroying someone else? I wouldn't think it would have that much knowledge."  
  
"It's been around for several thousand years, Giles," said Spike. "There's no telling what it learned in that time."  
  
"What about him?" Leo asked.  
  
"Gone," said Piper. "He agreed to our deal. He turned to dust right before our eyes."  
  
"At least he's a peace now," said Paige. "I can't imagine living as long as he did with not purpose to life at all."  
  
"He wasn't really alive," said Leo. "He was a created being. Created out of anger and hatred."  
  
"I know," said Paige. "But I still felt sorry for him. He never asked to be what he was."  
  
"Whatever," Piper said. "At least we now have something to go on. Our next order of business is to locate grown up Wyatt and decide what to do about him. Oh, this is getting complicated. First there's Wyatt coming back from the future to kill his little brother. Then The First Evil shows up wanting to possess my son to turn him into the evil that's come back to kill Chris. Then these Avatars or whatever they are show up wanting to kill all of us. And to top things off, Cole, whom we thought was vanquished for good, shows up claiming to want to help us. Is it me or does this sound like a bad B movie?"  
  
"It's not just you," said Buffy. "When we defeated The First, I thought we were finished with it forever. I've spent the last couple of months trying to figure out what to do next. When Cole showed up claiming to be this Restin with a new destiny for me, I thought I was going crazy."  
  
"Well, it does all seem to be interrelated," said Giles. "What we've not figured out yet is what Wyatt is doing here. Admittedly, he came back to kill Chris. But other than that first attempt you told us about, he hasn't done anything. If that's why he's returned he seems to be taking his time accomplishing his goal."  
  
"Maybe his objective has changed," said Leo. "Maybe after he got back here he decided on a different course of action."  
  
"That's possible I suppose," said Giles. "Only we have no way of know what his objective is."  
  
"Well," said Piper, "I'm going to get started on what we're going to do on Friday. Just in case I can't blow up The First for some reason. I have four days to come up with something and now that I know what to expect it should be easy."  
  
"Good idea," said Leo. "I'm going to go see the Elders and let them know what you've found out."  
  
"I'll do some research," said Giles. "Perhaps there's something we can learn that might shed some light on what he has planned."  
  
"Okay," said Leo. "Phoebe, Paige, I'll need you to give Chris a break. We've been working pretty hard watching over him."  
  
"No problem," said Phoebe. "At least I get some time to with my nephew. I never complain about that."  
  
"I'll help Piper," said Willow. "Maybe we can learn something from each other."  
  
"Great," said Piper. "I appreciate the help."  
  
'Spike and I will go out once it gets dark again," said Angel. "Finding someone who's organizing demons should be easier than finding someone who knows about an ancient evil. If he is organizing the demonic underground it shouldn't be hard too find out who he is or where he is. We'll just pretend we want to join him."  
  
"Bloody good idea," said Spike. "Once we're inside maybe we can take this blighter out."  
  
"Don't even try," said Piper. "He's much too powerful for you to deal with. Just get what information you can and then get back to us with it."  
  
"But if we get the chance," Spike protested.  
  
"No," said Angel, "she's right. If he's as powerful as they say we wouldn't last very long against him. No, the best thing to do is find out what we can and get back here."  
  
"I've never known you to run scared," said Spike, "no matter what you were facing."  
  
"And I'm not now," said Angel. "But I do know when I'm in over my head. Come on, Spike. Let's get some rest so we'll be ready for tonight."  
  
"Right, mate," said Spike. "We'll be in the basement if you need us."  
  
They all began to prepare for their encounter with The First and to find out what they could about grown up Wyatt's plans. They also knew it was going to be a long three days.  
  
The End  
  
(Be sure to look for the sequel to this story "Confrontation" coming soon that will conclude the saga.)  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed" stories at my website, www.geocities.com/killeenmale/. You can also post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
